


soft and cuddly

by anxietyrobot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Loneliness, M/M, its teddy draxum fellas.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietyrobot/pseuds/anxietyrobot
Summary: Draxum asks for affection in the most asinine way imaginable.
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	soft and cuddly

**Author's Note:**

> well. dont think anyone was expecting this.
> 
> also this was written in like 10-20 minutes lmao

There was an undeniable oddity to the situation. Splinter wasn’t opposed to hugging pillows and plush; there were plenty of times where he grabbed his Lou Jitsu huggy pillow for a better night's sleep. He was more than fine cuddling with men too (even if those cuddling sessions came right after coitus more often than not). Neither of the two scenarios were _odd_ yet when combined in Draxum’s request to cuddle him with his teddy cloaking brooch on, Splinter felt like he was transported to another planet. 

He never said _no_ , per say, as his shock wouldn’t let him form words to express anything beyond confusion. His hesitance and bewilderment were no enough, however, and Draxum stormed off, indigent and railing against Splinter the entire way. His words meshed together in his anger, but Splinter could tell he was just seething over the rejection. He was just trying to help a pathetic lonely old man, Draxum grumbled. Splinter wondered if Draxum always projected this much.

It wasn’t until months later, when he and Draxum were alone again, that Splinter made a move.

“You should put on that brooch,” he said, voice soft with a reassuring hand placed on Draxum’s arm. The shock on Draxum’s face broke away like glass to reveal some deep hidden emotion. Draxum nodded, not trusting his voice to keep its cool.

They sat on Splinter’s chair, mindless television filling the silence so they wouldn’t have to. Splinter placed Draxum’s plush teddy body so that he was sitting next to him and it took ages before the yokai got the courage to cuddle into Splinter’s side. Splinter placed an arm around Draxum, sometimes just holding him and sometimes slowly and softly petting the fleece that now covered his body. Eyes closed, Draxum’s breath was not yet in the even pace of sleep but it was steadily getting there. 

Splinter wondered how long this would continue, how long Draxum would put up this literal barrier instead of just admitting his wants and letting himself be vulnerable. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt him stir at his side.

Draxum moved his face into Splinter’s side but, even muffled, Splinter could still hear the thank you. He didn’t acknowledge it with anything but a smile.


End file.
